Why?
by SerenePhantom
Summary: "I am so tired of everyone dumping on me and I am so tired of dumping on myself, of everyone calling me a loser. I was never cut out to play the hero…." Rated M for Charactor death. It's a sad one! Don't say I didn't warned you. Sequel posted! Because


My hand raised high into the air and I waited.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" Lancer's tone was that of annoyance, he knew what I was going to ask.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked now that all eyes rested on me.

This was the only thing that I really hated about raising my hand. The constant judgment, the stares you get from those who barely know you. The silent words hurt a lot more than those who spoke aloud. But it is only human nature to judge, it is only in sprit that everyone thinks in the matter they do.

"Will you be returning this time Fenton?" Lancer asked crudely.

"Yah sure," I lied running out the door.

I looked down the empty hall way, no one was in sight. I had thought of changing to Danny Phantom but decided against it, I was in no hurry. I walked at a steady pace to my locker admiring the halls. Looking at every crack and every mark where I had been thrown in ghost or human form. I stared at each locker, each memory of being jammed into one by foes. I listened to the beat of my sneakers against the tile and the noise of one man walking a noise I have heard so many times. I stared at the garbage cans, counting the times that I have been shoved into them. I pass the nurses door which Tucker still refuses to look at with out nearly breaking down. I look at the cafeteria doors that had hosted so many food fights and reminiscences.

I continued to walk until I had reached my locker. The accursed locker that I had found myself stuck in multiple times. I look at the dents that came from the times I was shoved into it. I put in that memorized combination 23, 45, 12. The black knob pulled open the metal with a click revealing my stuff inside. I picked out the purple back pact ad stared at the worn fabric. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I closed the metal door creating a loud bang. My eyes scanned the classroom to be sure that no one heard. I stared at the empty chair outside of Ms. Spectra's office, I had thought I should talk to her. Maybe she could help but I surged off the idea; I was far from help.

I walked down the never ending hall way to the bathrooms. I walked slowly as to remember my surroundings. To remember all the fights, the name calling, the punches thrown and the words said. To remember the never ending ghost fights and the pointless threats. I'm just doing them all a favor.

I reached the stalls grey in color and rusted from age. I looked at face in the cracks of the mirror, the mirror that couldn't lie. I looked at the cut below my lip from Skulker's kick. I stared at the bruise on my neck from Vlad's hands. My finger's graced the cuts on my wrist from my own hand. I felt the salty liquid form in my eyes. I would not cry though, I would not cry.

I walked to the first empty stall and sat on the toilet seat. Gently I pulled the zipper of my bag to look at the objects inside. Books and pencils along with the Fenton thermos sat scattered in the bag. I searched through the content with my hand until I had found what I was searching for. I pulled out the bottle and stared with a increasing sadness. Sleeping pills, my mother had bought me these because of my tired expressions in the morning. I never had a reason to use them before now though. I un-screwed the safety latch on the lid and poured several of the red and yellow pills into my hand. I stared at the colors with a heaviness.

"I am so tired of everyone dumping on me and I am so tired of dumping on myself, of everyone calling me a loser. I was never cut out to play the hero…."

Mr. Lancer's voice echoed through the bathroom cuting off my own.

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer's words caught me off guard. The yellow and red pills fell to the ground for everyone to see.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, what are you doing!" Lancer said opening the stall door pulling me out from his hidden walls.

"Selling drugs on school property, I expected more from you Mr. Fenton!" His grip was tight around my wrist.

"I wasn't!" I yelled trying to break free of his grasp.

"You can tell that lie to the police Mr." Lancer said pulling me from the restroom.

I sat silently in the office chair. I said nothing as more and more people joined the small principle's office. The first to join where the police and then shortly my parents along with Jazz. From the look on Jazz's face I could tell word had already gotten around the school. I cursed myself, I shouldn't have been startled. Or at least I should have disappeared. How I wish I could disappear right now.

"Have a seat Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Lancer said calmly.

'What seems to be the problem here?" Mom asked, I had figured they would have told her by now.

"Your son was caught trying to conceal and possible sell drugs on school property." Lancer finished.

Although I didn't look up I could feel the disappointment in my parents.

"Danny? Is this true?" Mom asked, she sounded as if she was on the break of crying.

"I wasn't selling drugs!" I snapped looking at my parents.

"Then would you like to explain why it is you have a prescription bottle of sleeping pills on school property?" Lancer asked.

I didn't want to tell my parents or anyone for that matter. "No." I hissed in defeat.

"Danny, I expected more from you son." My dad's voice was that of disappointment.

Great, another reason to add to my list.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I regret to inform you that Danny will here by be expelled from Casper high school until farther notice." My principle's voice was calm and neutral to the situation.

I stood and walked out of the office with my parents. As we walked down the hallways I looked at all the faces. All the students who silently judged and all the students to afraid to speak what they all thought. The judgment was clear and loud even if no one could hear it.

Yet another reason added to my ever growing list.

I listened to the rant from my parents, of how disappointed they where and how they expected better. I listen until I could no longer stand it. Finally the car stopped, we all headed inside and I waited for more rants. I listened for at least an hour before being sent into my room for the night.

I lay on the sheet of my bed and listened to the constant screaming from below. My mind had gone blank from the day's events. I listened to the ever growing blame and the unanswered questions that were continually asked.

Why would he?

What did we do wrong?

And whose fault is it?

That one's always a favorite.

I sighed and pulled out the folded up note that hid tightly in my pillow case. I open the crumpled paper like I have so many other times. The page was divided into sides labeled at the top of the notebook page. Reason's why and reason's why not. My eyes scanned briefly over the page it was obvious that one side out weighted the other. I sighed as I read down the sides.

Not smart enough

Not brave enough

No one cares enough to asks what's wrong

Can't protect everyone forever

Family hates me

Can't even tell the girl I love…..

I stopped reading. My heart felt as if it itself was crying.

I'm done,

I'm done,

I'm done!

My heart raced reminding me of what I really am.

A freak,

I'm not human,

I'm not a ghost,

I'm just a freak!

I've always been a freak. Even as a human I didn't fit in and the only reason I really have friends is so they have someone to gawk at. I couldn't stop the salty flow this time. I cried. "They're right! They're all right!" I yelled, "I'm nothing and I'm weak! I was never supposed to be the hero."

Rings formed around my waist changing me to my other half. I stared at myself and frowned.

"Freak," I whispered.

With that I flew from my window. The sky seemed same as it was, blue and absent minded to the earth below as if the day's event had never occurred. I remain crying but yet my face was strong. I did not want to show what weakness I had, nor did I want to be emotionless. I tried remembering the good as I flew by the earth below but I was only met with my reasons why.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why!?

That's all I could think, that's all I could hear, and that's all I would leave.

Why…?

I landed in the darken ally way, I didn't see anyone around, but I figured it wouldn't matter at this point. My eyes focused on my white glove. A green dot formed on my middle and pointer finger, I sighed at my fait.

"For all those times I was put down. All those times I was called out. All those times I asked for help but was ignored. For all those times I was blamed. All those times I couldn't help. And all those times I was called a loser…" My voice shook as I spoke with the saltiness of each word across my lips.

I placed the two fingers into my mouth and changed back into my human form.

With a final breath I shoot.

Leaving everyone who didn't listen asking

_Why?_


End file.
